


Candy Cane Lane

by PaintByNumber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18 year-old Sam, 22 year-old Dean, Blow Job, Candy Canes, Getting Together, Hand Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintByNumber/pseuds/PaintByNumber
Summary: Sam's English teacher keeps giving him candy canes and it is slowly killing Dean and wearing down the wall he's built to keep from making a move on his little brother.





	

It all started when Sam came home from school with a candy cane in his mouth.

 

“Where’d you get that?” Dean asked, looking up from the TV when Sam entered the dingy motel room. Dad didn’t exactly like them wasting money and Dean tried to keep to his rules even when he was away and couldn’t see what they were up to.

 

“English teacher gave ‘em out when people answered questions,” Sam answered around the candy. “She got tired of no one replying when she asked about _Macbeth_ , so we got positive reinforcement.”

 

Dean scoffed, “you’re 18 and a senior in AP English and your teacher is handing out treats for answering questions?”

 

“It’s the week before Christmas break, she’s desperate for class participation.” Sam shrugged and sat at the small table in the room to do homework, always trying to stay ahead on it because he never knew when they would have to leave. He furrowed his brows in concentration as he worked, sucking on the candy cane.

 

What should have been an innocent action of his little brother eating a candy cane became more and more erotic as Dean snuck gazes at Sam. His pink tongue poking out to lick at the part of the candy not in his mouth, slurping at the spit that ran down the stick, even bobbing his damn head up and down it instead of eating it like a damn normal person would.

 

It was no shock to Dean that he was turned on by his little brother’s motions. He had been holding back his want for Sam for years. He wasn’t really sure when it started but it took hold and wouldn’t leave him, especially now that Sam was starting to fill into his long limbs and was gaining lean muscle. Dean had seen him one night making out with some boy from his school in the back seat of the boy’s car and Dean couldn’t contain his jealousy; Sam was _his_. He could either drive away or storm up to the car and yank Sam out but then he would have to explain why he did that. He drove away and pretended to be asleep when Sam was dropped off at the motel so late it could be considered morning smelling of sex and containing his giggles.

 

“Sam, stop doing that,” Dean finally said, his voice tight.

 

Sam looked up, thankfully without the candy cane in his mouth, but he still had those sinful eyes that Dean wanted to stare into while he made Sam fall apart. “Doing what?” He asked innocently.

 

“You’re being fucking noisy with that candy cane. I can’t even hear my show.”

 

Sam glanced at the TV then looked back at Dean in confusion. “The TV’s off Dean,” Dean looked at the TV and felt his face get hot when he saw the black screen looking back at him. He must have turned it off when he was watching Sam… “Are you okay, Dean?” Sam was somewhere between amused and concerned.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be fine? I’ve gotta go, dad wanted me to do – something.” As he spoke, he grabbed his jacket and pulled his shoes on then quickly left the motel.

 

Sam sat back in the chair, looking between the candy cane and the door for a moment. He smirked then as a plan began to form in his head.

 

\--

 

Each day that followed had Sam coming home with another candy cane. Sometimes they were different colors and flavors, but the affect was always the same, Dean had to leave or say something to make Sam stop or he would just turn the TV volume up. Even as fun as it was to watch his brother get hot and bothered, Sam fucking hated candy canes and was getting tired of them. He started to consider what other candies he could get that would send the message to Dean but none seemed like they would work as well when he pictured it (short of a dick shaped lollipop and that might have been too forward).

 

“You sound like you wanna suck a dick,” Dean muttered on the Friday afternoon that Sam came home with a thicker candy cane that made Sam make even louder slurping noises. Which were sending shocks straight to Dean’s dick, causing him to be half hard inside his jeans.

 

“Would that be such a bad thing?” Sam asked without looking up from his school work.

 

“What?”

 

Sam looked up at him then, licking the sticky saliva from his lips. “Would it be such a bad thing if I wanted to suck a dick, Dean?”

 

“W-well, I guess not… If that’s what you wanna do I don’t mind,” Dean stuttered, shocked at his brother’s forwardness. Dean knew Sam wasn’t straight, but he never expected him to admit it so plainly.

 

Sam shrugged and looked back down at his books and went back to working his mouth over the candy cane.

 

They fell back into a silence beyond the slurping sounds and the TV trying to drown them out. Suddenly, Sam slammed one of his textbooks closed and turned his whole body to face Dean. “Come on, admit that I’m turning you on.”

 

“What?” Dean sputtered, shocked, “no you aren’t!”

 

“Well I’ve been trying to all week so I must not be very good at it.”

 

“Yeah, must not be!” Dean sat up, his gaze anywhere but on Sam. “Wait… You’ve been trying to turn me on?” He asked, looking over at him slowly.

 

“I don’t even like candy canes! Yes, I’ve been trying to turn you on!” Sam cried, exasperated.

 

“Why would you want to turn me on, Sam?” He asked after a moment of considering his words.

 

“Because I’ve wanted to fuck you since I was twelve,” Sam chuckled, shaking his head. “And when you reacted the way you did on Monday when I came home with a candy cane… I just thought…,” he shrugged softly, losing some of his steam.

 

“Sammy…” Dean stood and walked over to him slowly then stood over him at the table. Sam looked up reluctantly, no longer confident in his ability to tell what Dean was thinking if he wasn’t really turned on by him.

 

“I’m sorry, I know it’s gross, but I’ve been ignoring it for this long, let’s just go back to that, okay? The Winchester family way.” He smiled weakly, standing from the table. He regretted the move when he found he was pressed up against Dean’s chest, looking eye to eye with him.

 

“Can’t do that, Sam,” Dean whispered before kissing him hard and loving. Sam gasped softly, his eyes wide in shock, before responding to the kiss. Sam quickly wrapped his arms around his older brother as Dean dug his fingers in Sam’s shaggy hair. Their tongues quickly worked together, each seeming to know what the other was about to do before he did it. Sam began to groan and press up against Dean, relieved to feel an equal hardness on his thigh.

 

Dean grinned as he broke from the kiss, his chest heaving as he drew in deep breaths. “You taste like candy canes, Sammy.”

 

“I wonder why,” Sam chuckled, kissing and nipping down Dean’s neck. Dean groaned, his head falling to the side to give Sam better access. After a moment of indulging himself with it, Dean stepped back and began to strip himself. Sam grinned and followed suit, giddy to be able to openly check out his brother for the first time in his life.

 

“Fuck,” Dean whispered when he saw Sam standing in front of him completely nude. Sam smiled a little shyly, but covered it with grabbing Dean and pulling him to the bed. They fell onto it together and immediately began to kiss and explore each other’s bodies with rapidly moving hands. Both had so much to try and touch and feel that they didn’t feel like they could keep their hands in one spot at any time.

 

Sam rolled Dean to be laying under him and kissed down his chest, stopping to bite on his nipples which pulled a happy moan from Dean. Sam leaned down and licked the tip of Dean’s erection, groaning softly at the salty sweet taste of his precome.

 

“Sammy, you don’t have to-“ Dean’s protest broke off when Sam wrapped his lips around the head of his erection. Sounds of slurping once again filled the room as Sam bobbed his head up and down, taking a surprising amount of his shaft into his mouth. Dean grabbed onto his hair, arching his back up into his mouth, groans falling easily from him. “Fuck, Sammy, not gonna last long,” he warned. The week of being turned on by his brother without any relief made him on edge and he could feel his orgasm quickly approaching.

 

Sam rolled his eyes up to look at him and his lips smirked up a bit around him. The sight of his baby brother looking up at him with his dick in his mouth sent Dean over the edge and he shot down his throat, tugging on his hair and gasping his name. Sam took him down, still bobbing his head and sucking gently as he swallowed. He pulled off of him and kissed up his body then kissed him hard, rutting his hips against Dean’s. Dean reached down and began to jerk him off quickly, grinning as Sam buried his face in Dean’s neck as he moaned loudly.

 

“Come on, little brother,” Dean whispered in his ear.

 

“Dean!” Sam cried as he fell over the edge moments after Dean’s words. Dean watched as his little brother shot out over both their stomachs and even up to his chest, shivering as more fantasies and ideas filled his mind.

 

Sam giggled as he fell onto the bed next to Dean. “Holy shit,” he whispered, staring up at the ceiling.

 

“Any regrets?” Dean asked, wearing a matching grin as he looked at Sam’s profile.

 

“That we waited so long to do that,” Sam met his gaze then kissed him slow and lovingly. “I do have one more regret,” he said as they broke apart to breathe.

 

“What is it?” Dean worried they had crossed too many lines or that he had pushed Sam too far.

 

“That I had to eat so many damn candy canes,” Sam ginned even as Dean smacked him with a pillow.


End file.
